My Kind of Love
by Constance96
Summary: Bones' POV of the part in "Destined for an early grave" first at the air-port, then at Vlad's house, and then when they get together. Hope you like it, since it's my first Cat and Bones fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was bloody pissed. After all this time that I haven't seen Kitten, she came back into my life just to mess up my plans AGAIN. Not that she left anywhere , or at least, not from my thoughts. The very second that I walked out the door, leaving her behind, sheer agony started consuming my very un-beating heart and shattered soul. If I hadn't left, I'd have said more things that I regretted, but that didn't make anything easier.

"B4358 requesting permission to land." I hear the pilot saying on the other side of the plane.

"Permission denied! I repeat, permission denied!

What. The. Bloody. Fuck.

"Sir, we cannot just stand in the air for hours. The plane needs to get refueled."

"Permission to land denied! Just fly around a little more or-"

I was beside the pilot in less than a heartbeat, taking the headphones from him.

"Shut it or I'll beat the seven shades of shit out of you."

I ended the call and told the pilot that he has been granted the permission to finally land. Wisely , he said nothing. I guess he understood that if he did not comply, the threat would have been redirected.

Soon I could see the land far more clearly, and a sight that annoyed me even more. Another plane getting ready to take off. I prayed for the sake of all the people aboard MY Cessna that we'd be on the ground in two minutes tops. After I was hauled in this wretched death box and all that I worked in the past weeks for was trashed up, the least I deserved was to see her again. Hell! She owed me the blessing of seeing her stormy grey eyes again. Please God! Just one quick look.

But, of course, no such luck. A soon as we landed I almost took the door off, but the other plane was hitting the skies with my Kitten in it. I could feel her, her presence, even as far as it was, enveloping me. I could see her blood-red hair, and I was aching to run my fingers through it. I was aching for her. End of.

"Crispin, mate! So good to see you again!"

Ian. Oh well, I had to beat someone to let off some steam and if fate wanted it to be the most annoying one of my friends, who was I to complain?

"Who was Cat with?"

Anger aside, that was important. I had this darned feeling that it was Tepesh, and I wasn't going to let it go.

"That's a very good question. If my wife/possibly ex-wife/possibly no-wife at all, was with someone, I'd like to know who she was with myself. "

Stalling and angering me even further. Charming.

"Ian, I'm not going to ask the same question again, so you'd better tell me or I'll put your head in one of the plane's engines."

He gulped. No shit. Does it look like I'm kidding?

"Ok, don't fret, but it was…well…Tepesh…"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. If I had that bastard's pyro abilities, I'd have went thermo-nuclear. Instead, I had to keep it all together or I'd turn into a bloody ripper myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was waiting patiently, well, as patiently as I could, at Tepesh's door with Mencheres by my side and about three dozen of the Romanian bastard's guards who were elevated in stark relief against the clear night sky, all twirling in lazy circles about twenty feet off the ground. They could have been dressed in pink ballerina skirts and dancing on a theme from "The Nutcracker" for all I cared because the one thing that took all my attention was a very frantic heartbeat.

"Stay here," snarled Tepesh.

I smirked. If the fucker thought that she'd be going anywhere without me, he's dead wrong.

"Look," said the soft voice that I had longed to hear for what seemed like forever. I guess she noticed the guards, whose mouths were opening and closing, unable to speak, but apparently trying.

"Mencheres," Tepesh finally muttered.

The quick heartbeat has frozen for a moment, almost driving me off the edge before it began beating again. Mencheres knocked once more. I was all for the door to be ripped apart but my grandsire saw it fitting to be polite. Seriously? I don't fancy to be burned to death but politely was not how I would have done things.

"Stay here," he told her again. "I'll find out what he wants."

Well…I'm not so sure about Mencheres, but I know what I want, and all those things include my Kitten. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Mencheres," the medieval son of an asshole said, "you are welcome in my home and may enter. You"- and the moment he looked at me I paused to think: If looks could kill – "may not."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Yesterday, Spade slipped up that Tepesh slept with my wife, and now the bastard refuses to let me in? Not only that, but he looked at me so venomously as though I'm the reason their shag hadn't happen sooner. I mean, sure I am, but I am still her husband, you buggering filth!

"Tepesh, I've come a long damned way to get here, and pretty as your little dragon door knockers are, I don't fancy spending more time outside admiring them," I said still smirking.

Mencheres, ever the tactful one, addressed the prick as though he wanted to reeducate an errant child.

"Vlad, you know I cannot allow you to forbid entry to the co-ruler of my line. To do so would insult me as well, and I know you don't mean to do that."

"Let my men down," replied Mr. Butt-head still glaring at us.

I actually forgot about them. I was way too concentrated on NOT piling Tepesh's skin off like a grape. That and being concerned that Kitten did not have enough oxygen, after hearing her ragged breaths.

"Of course." Seems like Mencheres also forgot about them. He actually blinked twice. I mean, when has THAT ever happened before? The guards fell down a moment later, as if they were puppets whose cords had been cut.

"Very well, come in. But you'll abuse my hospitality if you venture even a foot up those stairs, and we both know who I'm talking to."

No, I'm stupid and I don't. As if you're not famously glaring at me while saying that. Wanker.

"Really, mate, you're like a hound fretting over his scraps. Careful you don't unwittingly combust, or you'll ruin this fetching imitation Persian rug."

And there it was: A perfect image of Yosemite Sam from Bugs Bunny, only surrounded by smoke. I wanted to roll on the floor laughing, but that wasn't appropriate now, was it?

"And I have had enough of your comments about my home," he barked. "What do you want, not that you stand a fuck-all chance of getting it, _mate_."

Oh, fuck it all! I can laugh in the face of every glaring and insulting I get, but for this prick to tell me that I will not be getting my wife back? Not a bloody fucking chance, mate! You don't know who you're fucking with, you sucking Cockney accent imitating fuck-hole.

"I'm here for Cat."

Just that statement filled me with immense pleasure and anticipation. Meanwhile, upstairs, a wave of emotion swept over my favorite kitten. But before I could tap into it and get anything, really, she put her walls back up, stopping me from reaching in any way her feelings.

"If she doesn't want to see you, then you've wasted you're time," said Tepesh daring me.

Oh, I have no doubt that she doesn't want to see me. No if about it. Her leaving at the airport and staying aside now was only stating the obvious even more for me. But that didn't stop me from feeling how I felt. And that was hurt, very, very deeply might I add, and _betrayed_. How could she sleep with him? _How_? Well, she did kill Cannelle, and I only pretended to be shagging her. It's only fair that I kill Tepesh, is it not? I let out a rude snort.

"You misunderstand, Tepesh. I'm not here to see her. I'm taking her with me."

Kitten's heart sopped beating for the third time this evening. I didn't know whether it was possible for Tepeh's face to be any more glaring but I have to give him points for those facial muscles.

"I'll fry you where you stand." Fire started crawling up his hands.

I didn't waste any time. I got out my silver knives and was fully prepared for the blood to flow.

"Try it." Please!

"Stop!"

Our heads turned.

There she was. My Kitten. I was devouring her with my eyes, but still careful not to let any emotion show on my face. God, how I longed to see her again! She came down the stairs, hair flowing like a sea of red diamonds, eyes like raging storms. Her full red lips were daring me to kiss them. And, God, how I wanted to! It's been weeks since I've held her in my arms, feeling her soft body melted against mine, her warmth enveloping me, her silky skin trembling beneath my fingers. Lord, how did we come to _this_!? Be cool, bones!

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked me.

"Getting you," I said, carefully keeping my voice even and devoid of any emotion.

She narrowed her eyes.

"And what if I don't want to be gotten?"

I looked at the Romanian suck-hole, then at her and put on my best frightening smile.

"Then as his guest, Tepesh will feel honor-bound to defend you. That means he and I will have to fight and he's quite brassed off already. I reckon he'll try to burn me to ashes straight away. Of course, that's if I don't rip his heart open with silver first. So if you refuse to come with me, one of us will be dead in the next few minutes. Or, you can come along and we'll both live."

I prayed to God that she refused. I wanted to hear him screaming in agony. Sooner or later, he'd die anyway, and by my hand, mind you.

"Are you serious? _You_ left _me_, remember?" Oh, I remember only too well. And I've cursed myself for that every day. "Now you want to fight to the death over me? What kind of game is this?"

I wanted to tell her that I'd always fight for her, even to death, always, but kept myself neutral.

"No game, luv. Just retrieving what's mine. You might want to decide soon. Vlad looks as though he's about to explode."

The image of Yosemite Sam was clear once more and I was enjoying it yet again.

"You come into my home to blackmail my friend?" he snarled. Those flames climbed higher on his arms. "I'll-"

"I'm leaving," Kitten said.

She reached out to him, not caring about the still-burning flames. My heart constricted. It's as if someone was wielding my knives to repeatedly stab it.

"Don't. I couldn't…"

The rest of the message was passed mentally and for the life of me I couldn't catch it. But I got the meaning. She couldn't stand it if something happened to him. Clearly she cared about Tepesh far more than she cared about me. Shame she didn't want us to fight. If I would have been burned alive, it would have hurt far less.

The bastard tugged at his beard and looked at me coldly. "I won't forget this."

Wanker. Like I would. I will kill you the first chance I get, you father of bitches! I smiled at him tauntingly.

"I certainly hope you don't."

Seems like Kitten caught up the still present possibility of a fight. She swept past us.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked me.

Kidding me? There's no way I'm letting her go anywhere without me.

"Of course."

I wanted to taunt Tepesh further in parting.

"Love your home," I said to him.

The reaction I got in return made me glad I decided on it.

I handed Kitten a pair of headphones as soon as I got in the car. I was careful not to touch her. I knew I couldn't stop my body reacting to hers unless I was dead. This was the closest we've been on weeks. I could hear her heartbeat and feasted on the sound of it. I was aching to touch her, but she clearly didn't give a buggering damn about me anymore and I just had to get over it. Yes, and in the meantime I'd chase down some leprechauns and make them get gold from their asses. Piece of a fucking cake.

I wanted to hear her voice, but she didn't say a word to me. Only after a full half hour, she finally spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Vlad might have burned you into nothing more than a smear on his floor if I hadn't decided to go with you."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear. I let out a snort.

"I didn't doubt your actions for a moment. You've never been able to turn down playing the hero to rescue me."

_Bastard_, she thought, loud and clear enough that I'd her even partly deaf.

"You'll regret this," she said.

I snorted again. "I don't doubt that either, Kitten."

She didn't reply. She didn't need to. I was cursing myself on the inside over and over again for everything that I said to her and for leaving her. Maybe if I didn't we would have already found a way out of this situation with that asshole Gregor together. But I'd never know, would I?

I feasted my eyes on her. There were bags underneath her eyes. Guess she still didn't get enough sleep. Gregor or Tepesh? What a choice. Don't know which is worse. Her eyes were a little puffy, too. From tears? Doubtfully. But there was no getting around that thing. There she was. The woman of my dreams, in all her glorying beauty. God, how I wanted to kiss that stubborn line of her jaw, to run my fingers over those luscious breasts of hers, feel her mile-long legs wrapped tightly around me. But will I? Will I get to hold her again?

It's amazing how two people can be so close and yet so far at the same time…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello?" Kitten's voice rang in the house.

Spade brought her here and said that she wanted to see me. Now, who was I to decline her wish? It's not as if I myself have gone practically crazy the past three days from missing her.

"Downstairs," I replied.

"Am I supposed to say "Marco"?" she asked while coming down.

I gave an amused snort. "If you'd like."

She entered, but stopped by the door frame. I raised my eyes to greet her properly but the words stopped in my throat at the sight of her.

She was wearing a very short black dress that hugged her luscious curves like a second skin. She was all glowing skin and long legs. Her hair was still damp from the shower and I couldn't help but be reminded of the ones we shared. She bit her lower lip and then released it, her oh-so-kissable mouth calling to me.

I got up trying to find anything to do that would stop me from having her right there on the floor. I settled on getting a drink.

"I wasn't expecting you, so I don't have any gin," I said while filling a glass. "Care for a whiskey instead?"

"Sure. Thanks," she said, still by the door frame.

I gave her a look while pouring another glass. "You didn't come all the way here just to hug the doorframe, did you?"

She finally sat, choosing the couch opposite me. As soon as she did, however, she stiffened. Now there's a sight if I ever saw one. My Kitten was _sans_ _culottes_. Even though I could control where my blood was flowing, I still couldn't stop myself from getting oh-so-bloody-hard. Sweetheart, you want me, you got me. No need to flash me. But I doubt that was her intention.

"Er, do you mind?" She got up and took a seat on my couch, but as far away from me as she could.

Do I mind? Is she bloody kidding me? Well… part of me wants to say yes. After all this time, she stands so close to me, plus commando, and I have to keep my expression as neutral as possible, which in my case is bordering on impossible. But I want her even closer and much less clothed.

"Not at all," I told her. And I actually meant it.

I gave her a glass and she gulped it down in one swallow.

"Thirsty, are you?" I remarked, refilling it. "You must be. Otherwise, one might think you needed liquor in order to speak with me."

Must be nervous. Good. Maybe this way her walls would be going down and I'd have a bloody chance at getting a glimpse of that fascinating mind of hers. She took the refilled glass, but only sipped this time. I leaned back enjoying the feast that her body presented to my eyes. She didn't exactly make it easy for me to stay detached. Small drops of water ran down from her wet hair, straight to her chest. I wanted to lick each and every one of them, moving lower, and lower, and lower, until my tongue cupped those delicious folds of hers. I could already hear her screaming my name as she fell apart, her body convulsing, constricting tighter, red full lips parted, hands roaming all over me… Dear God…

I sipped my whiskey, only imagining that I was sipping something else entirely. I was still watching her intently.

"Okay, then…let's get down to it."

I guess she's had enough of my staring. But can you really judge me?

"I'm, uh, ready to become a vampire," she blurted.

Surprisingly, that wasn't surprising to me. When she came here I assumed that it had something to do with that. But the reason behind that decision…now that _was_ interesting.

She got up, ready to start pacing, but I set my glass down and gripped her tightly. Thank Christ for that. If I'd have went another second without touching her, I think I'd have gone crazy.

"Sit down," I told her quietly.

She knew I wasn't about to give her arm back, so she sat back onto the couch.

"I'm sitting, now let go of me."

Let go of her? Not a snowball's chance in hell. This is the first time I touched her in weeks. Her soft hand only reminded me just how silky the rest of her was. I could feel her blood pumping underneath my fingers, daring me to sink my fangs in all the possible places.

"I don't think I will. I'm not hurting you, so quit glaring at me, and if you tug away even _once_ more, I'm going to fling myself on top of you until we're finished with this conversation."

She froze. I never bluffed and she knew it. But I also knew her and I knew that if she got angry or frustrated she'd retaliate and I'd be left doing what I'd longed to do for the past weeks.

"That's better. Right then, I have some questions, and you're going to answer them."

"Ask. You've got me anchored. I can't go anywhere."

She kept looking away. Anywhere, but me. What were the chances for two people standing inches away from each other to avoid seeing each other? Apparently, pretty big. Suddenly, I was reminded of the first months that we spent together and how I kept trying to get her to actually _see_ the person in me. I spent so much time trying to make her understand that I wasn't a monster, but a man, but she just wouldn't look at me. I remembered those times and for a split second, I was terrified. What if we were back to square one? Could she ever love me again? I needed to know that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, so I tried my hardest to get into that pretty head of hers… but nothing.

"You're blocking me again."

She looked at me and suddenly all my concerns disappeared. I was still holding her hand and for the tiniest moment I allowed myself to imagine that everything was all right again, that there was no outside world. For one fantastic second it was just the two of us, still madly in love. God, I wanted her so much!

"Nice try," she said, "but I thought we'd already established that I have good defenses."

_Yes_! She jerked while she said that. I didn't waste any time. I flattened her on the couch, holding both her wrists and tangling my legs in-between hers. Standing on top of her, so close to her, was like coming home. And there was no way I'd be running from home anytime soon.

"Get off me," she demanded.

Say what? Sweetheart, a request can only be granted only when it's within power and within reason and neither of those apply to your demand. Her thrashing has only moved her dress higher, and the effects of _that _only made my cock grow harder. Thankfully or not, she did not pay attention to anything that was going on below my waistband.

She stopped moving. "Bones. Please get off of me."

"Why do you want to become a vampire?"

That was the matter at hand, wasn't it? But Christ, my weight being crushed against her warm body, really wasn't helping my brain getting into gear. But I wouldn't move from this position if someone threatened to burn down the house along with me in it.

"I'm sick of being a walking transmitter to Gregor, for one. If I'm a full vampire, Gregor gets locked out. No more shutting my eyes and plugging my ears when I travel, no more being bothered while I sleep."

Not good enough, Kitten. I wanted to know the real reason. And maybe a fantastic one like 'I want to be with you forever, Bones.' I'd have changed her in a second if she said that.

"You were right," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I did still think being a vampire was in some way evil. After all I'd seen, I was still prejudiced. What a fool, huh? You're probably proud now that you shoved it in my face. Who could blame you?"

I was stroking her wrists with little circles, marveling at the softness of her skin. Proud? How could I be proud? I was such a hypocrite. I drove us away by accusing her of hating vampires, when at the beginning, I did the same thing, and I _was_ a vampire, no less. Her mother made her believe that vampires were evil, she begun hunting when she was sixteen, vampires killed her family, and she became one of the most hunted person in the fang-world. And after all this, she still married me, and was now asking me to turn her. Hell, _I_ had more vampire prejudices than she did. How could I do this to us?

"No, I'm not proud for railing at you the way I did. It took me fifteen years to come to terms with what I was after Ian turned me. Little wonder you still had mixed feelings over it."

Well, looks like she certainly hadn't expected that. She blinked a couple of times and looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Okay… so does that mean you'll change me over?" she asked hopefully.

"Not so fast. The only reason you've listed for wanting to change is to thwart Gregor."

"Do you just not want the responsibility of being my sire? If so, Vlad already agreed to do it."

I steeled myself to prevent my body from making any rash moves. Of course the bastard wants her in his line. I bet that she'd be the pearl on his "shining crown". _His_ Red Diamond. Well… taking the risk of sounding _too_ appropriate I say: Through my fucking dead body, you fucked up Romanian usurper! Either she's mine or no one else's. Hell, she _is_ mine. I married her, which makes me her rightful husband and master. No one else is going to hear and feel the last beats of her heart as I hold her in my arms with my fangs deep into her warm flesh. Only _I _shall be attuned to her emotions. Only _I _shall be called her sire. No one else. Just…_Me_.

"I'm sure he did, but if anyone's changing you over, it's me. I daresay I've earned that. And if you think to do it behind my back, I swear right now that I'll kill whoever sires you, no matter who he is."

She thought hard about something for a second or two, and then said something that I hadn't expected to come out of her mouth.

"If you take my old prejudice out of the way, there's no reason for me to remain part human." I waited in anticipation for her next words. "As a half-breed, I'm easier to kill, and my abilities have a definite ceiling on them. As a full vampire, my potential is what I make it, not what my pulse and breathing limit it to. Plus, I can never go back to pretending to live a normal human life. For all intents and purposes, I'm already a vampire. I just don't have fangs yet."

For so long I've wanted to hear her say those word, but I just wasn't sure if she truly believed that, or if she tried to convince herself as well as me.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Then prove it. Let me in your mind to see for myself."

Please God! I need to see past those walls. Even though we stood close, because of those mental barriers of hers it was as if she was trying to put as much distance between us as possible. For me, they were a huge rift that I could not cross without her, but Lord did I want to.

"Sorry, Bones, but you'll just have to take my word for it."

Bloody sodding woman! There's no way I was turning her without reaching her thoughts and feelings first. I just had to find a way to them. Or…

"All right, then. I'll do it tomorrow," I said at last.

She looked greatly relieved, up until I spoke again.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

I hardly resisted the urge to grin.

"Oh, nothing too taxing. You'll just have to share my bed tonight."

Did a second head appear on my shoulders, or it's just her?

"You're serious?" She looked horrified.

Am I serious? Sweetheart, I'm seriosity reborn. There is no way I'd be kidding when such matters are of concern.

"Very," I tried very calmly to respond.

"Is this because I'm not wearing any underwear?"

Well, now that you mentioned it… I couldn't help but to grin.

"No, but it doesn't help your cause."

"You're being ridiculous!" she said while trying to shove me away. "What is this, some kind of undead dominance crap?"

"I'm testing your resolve. You refuse to let me in your mind to see if you're just doing this because of Gregor or the ghouls. If you truly want it for your own reasons, then it would be worth my price. There is always a price with vampires, Kitten. You know that. Or, let me in your mind to see for myself that you want this only for you."

I had to do some quick thinking, but the result was brilliant. Either she slept with me, or she opened up her mind to me. Conclusion = Bones wins in every way.

"I'm surprised you'd be able to clear your bedroom schedule on such short notice," she said, surprising me. Was that jealousy I heard in her voice? Must be imagining things.

"We all do what we must."

"And the fact that I absolutely _don't_ want to have sex with you doesn't matter?"

Ouch. That hurt. I tipped her cheek and brushed my lips upon her throat, even as my body ached for more.

"Well, luv… I consider that my job to change your mind."

And I'll be damned if I don't. Her pulse grew even more erratic – if that was even possible – making me too aware of her deliciousness. It's been so long since I've last tasted her. She shivered and for the briefest moment I stepped into the "concerned husband" mode. Technically, I had no right to force this on her, but then again, there had to be the tiniest part of her that would want me. Even if she didn't love me anymore, all that lust couldn't just _evaporate_. Right?...

"I hope it's the worst fuck you've ever had, you ruthless, manipulating bastard," she said, giving me a look that I have not seen in years.

I put on a slight grin, hoping that it covered my agony and downright desperation.

"Pillow talk already? Now you're just trying to switch me on."

She looked conflicted for a second, and I cursed those sodding walls of hers yet again.

"I have a condition of my own," she said. "I showered in an empty guest room. We can do the deed in there."

Huh. A guest room? Whatever. As long as I could hold her in my arms and feel her coming tightly around me, we could do it anywhere she wished. Either way, she did not get a way out of it.

"Whatever you like," I replied, still half smiling. "We can even use this couch, if you prefer."

And I could see it so vividly. Her, beneath me, with nothing on but those black sky-heels, that dug deep into my hips every single time I thrust into her, deeper and deeper and deeper till I hit her G-spot and make her scream in ecstatic agony. Jesus Christ.

"The guest room will be fine," said a clear voice, bringing me back to earth. Shame, I would have loved to be in heaven for a couple more seconds. Eh, well, I'll get my heaven pretty soon either way, won't I?

"Right, then. Shall we?"

I could barely contain myself, and in more ways than one. I prayed to God that the night won't be just the means of a bargain, but a possibility for a much, much brighter future.

"I guess so."

_Yes_!


End file.
